Ddangkoma, Uri aegya
by Always YeWook
Summary: "Hyung, kalau kau membeli hewan itu, lebih baik Hyung tidur diluar bersamanya dan jangan pernah lagi masuk ke kamar, aku akan tidur sendiri.." YEWOOK COUPLE IS BACK. RnR please...


Title : Ddangkoma, Uri Aegya

Author : Anak YeWook

Pairing : YeWook

Other Cast : SuJu Members

Genre : Comedy (gagal), Romance (gak yakin) #terus apa dong?

Disclaimer : YEWOOK saling memiliki. Gak boleh ganggu gugat! Dan Fict ini, sangat-sangat murni saya yang buat!

Warning : YAOI, Typos (always), GaJe. TERINSPIRASI DARI SURAT 'CINTA' RYEOWOOK UNTUK YESUNG

Summary : " Hyung, kalau kau membeli hewan itu, lebih baik Hyung tidur diluar bersamanya dan jangan pernah lagi masuk ke kamar, aku akan tidur sendiri.." #JLEEB, Eomma saya sadis

N.A : Ini ceritanya waktu Yesung belum punya peliharaan si Ddangko brothers itu yaah…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

AND NO COPAS tanpa ijin dari saya

.

.

.

.

ENJOY…

.

.

`Normal POV`

"Wookie-_ah_, dimana sarapan untuk _Hyung_ mu yang tampan ini?" _namja_ bermata sipit berdiri mematung didepan meja makan yang masih kosong.

"_Hyung_, aku sedang sibuk memberi makan Heebum. Kau buat sendiri saja yah" jawab _namja_ imut yang duduk disudut ruangan dengan seekor kucing berwarna gelap.

"_Ya_.. Sejak kapan kau lebih peduli dengan kucing itu dibandingkan dengan _namjachingu_ mu ini heoh?"

"Sudah lah _Hyung_. Lagipula Heechul _hyung_ yang memintaku untuk menjaga Heebum hari ini. Kau tau kan akibatnya kalau aku tidak mengurus Heebum dengan baik. Dia pasti akan terus mengomeliku, memangnya kau mau aku diomeli oleh Heechul _hyung_?"

"tentu saja tidak. Memangnya Heechul _hyung_ kemana sampai harus menitipkan Heebum di Dorm lantai 11?"

"Karna ini hari libur. Heechul _hyung_ pergi kencan dengan Hangkyung _hyung_! Dia menitipkan Heebum karna Heechul _hyung_ hanya mempercayaiku untuk merawat Heebum" jawab Wookie sambil mengelus bulu Heebum yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"_Mwo_? Mereka enak-enakkan kencan, lalu anak mereka dititipkan kepadamu! Memangnya Wookie ku itu pengasuh binatang!" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya karna tidak terima dengan Heechul yang selalu enak sendiri.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, lagi pula kan di Dorm 11 tidak ada yang memelihara hewan peliharaan. Jadi aku senang bisa menjaga Heebum" Wookie memasang wajah _innocent_ nya sambil terus mengelus Heebum tanpa melihat ekspresi Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan ikut dalam pertengkaran kecil itu. "Siapa bilang di Dorm lantai 11 tidak ada hewan peliharaan. Apa kau lupa _Hyung_, kita memelihara 1 monyet disini"

"_Ya! Magnae_ Setaaaaan! Aku bisa mendengarnya!" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar. Wookie terkekeh dengan kejadian itu. "Kalian dengarkan? Bahkan hewan yan kita pelihara lebih galak dari Heebum" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan agar didengar lagi oleh Eunhyuk. Wookie pun kembali tertawa dengan penuturan si _Magnae_ Kyuhyun.

"Mumpung aku lagi baik. Kali ini biarkan aku yang akan membuatkan mu sarapan Yesung _hyung_!"

"Tidak usah Kyu. Aku tidak mau legenda sungai han kembali terjadi! Aku tau, kau hanya bisa memasak _Ramen_ saja" Yesung terduduk lemas di kursi meja makan sambil menatap Wookie yang tampak begitu asik melihat Heebum makan.

"Karna Wookie sibuk dengan Heebum, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak, Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sibuk dengan koleksi videonya dan Yesung _hyung_ yang bisanya hanya menyuruh saja. Bagaimana kalau aku yang membuatkan sarapan kali ini, aku akan membuat Sup _Danhobak_!" kali ini Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk disofa akhirnya buka suara.

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Wookie meyakinkan.

"_Ne_… Kalian tunggu saja. _Chef_ Sungmin akan menunjukkan keahliannya" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian beranjak kedapur.

"Kau bagaikan malaikat penyelamat _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga. Sementara Sungmin hanya menunjukkan senyum _aegyo_nya.

~yewook is real~

Sekarang semua member penghuni Dorm lantai 11 sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka. Eunhyuk menemani Kyuhyun bermain PSP, Sungmin sedang menyemangati Kyuhyun agar berhasil memenangkan games -_- , Sedangkan Yesung hanya duduk disofa sambil menatap senduh sang _namjachingu_ yang sibuk bermain dengan Heebum, jelmaan Heechul. #plaak

'_benar-benar membosankan… Sejak kapan Wookie lebih memilih kucing jadi-jadian itu daripada aku?' _ ucap Yesung dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian Yesung menjentikkan jarinya karna dia baru saja mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Yesung, Heebum pun memberikan senyum _evil_ khas Kim Heechul, *emang bisa?

"Wookie ikut aku!" Yesung menarik tangan Wookie. "Yesung_ hyung_, kau mau membawaku kemana. Aku harus menjaga Heebum hari ini!"

"Sungmin-_ah_… tolong gantikan Wookie untuk menjaga Heebum. Aku ada urusan penting dengan Wookie, _Okay_!" Yesung langsung membawa Wookie keluar dari Dorm. Dan membawa pergi Wookie dengan mobil, entah kemana.

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Wookie dengan nada kesal.

"Aku mau membeli hewan peliharaan" jawab Yesung sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"hah? Kenapa belinya mendadak sekali?" Wookie menatap Yesung dengan tampang bingung.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membeli hewan peliharaan saja, aku rasa itu bisa mengurangi kebosananku!"

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang hewan yang akan kau pelihara nanti _Hyung_" kali ini Yesung yang bingung dibuat Wookie.

~YeWook is Real~

Yesung dan Wookie sudah sampai disalah satu _pet shop_ yang tidak jauh dari Dorm. Saat mereka masuk, Yesung dan Wookie tampak sumringah dengan berbagai binatang yang dijual, mulai dari harimau, singa, gorilla, badak, buaya, serigala. Oke, itu semua bohong. Sebenarnya hanya hewan-hewan yang cocok dan pantas diperihara di lingkungan rumah bukan lingkungan kebun binatang.

"Selamat datang di _Pet Shop_ kami. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa pemilik dari pemilik _Pet Shop_ tersebut.

"Bisakah kami melihat-lihat dulu?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan" pemilik _pet shop_ itu pun mempersilahkan Yesung dan Wookie untuk melihat-lihat hewan yang akan mereka pelihara.

"Wookie _chagi_… Bantu_ Hyung_ mencari peliharaan yang cocok untuk kita pelihara dikamar kita yah?" pinta Yesung.

"Baiklah _Hyung_. Aku akan membantumu untuk memilih…"

Wookie mengembangkan senyumannya yang khas saat mata kecilnya melihat kucing yang tersusun(?) didalam beberapa kandang. "_Hyung_! Kita juga harus ada yang memelihara kucing dilantai 11. Kau beli Kucing saja yah?" tawar Wookie.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kita memeliharanya. Kasihan kucing ini, dia hanya akan menjadi teman berkelahi Heebum. Kau tau kan tingkahnya Heebum seperti apa kalau sudah bertemu teman sebangsanya. Heebum itu selalu menang jika bertengkar dengan kucing lain"

"Benar juga" Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya dari kucing itu dan beralih kepada hewan yang tak jauh beda bentuknya dari Kucing.

"Kalau kita pelihara ini. Heebum pasti tidak berani bertengkar dengannya _Hyung_!"

"Anjing?" Wookie mengangguk saat Yesung melihat kearahnya. "Tidak! Aku takut kau akan sedih…" mendadak Yesung menjadi cemas dengan kekasihnya.

"Sedih kenapa?" tanya Wookie dengan tampang _innocent_ nya.

"Aku tau kau sering sedih karna teringat Ddabong, anak pertama kita… Kenapa dia mati begitu cepat.."

Wookie langsung _sweetdrop_ saat Yesung mengatakan itu. _'Sejak kapan aku melahirkan anak anjing'_

"_Hyung_, aku sudah lama merelakan Ddabong pergi. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kita merawat anak anjing lagi, sungguh"

Yesung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita cari hewan yang lain saja yah Wookie. Lagipula, aku mau mencari peliharaan yang tidak biasa. Pokoknya berbeda dengan yang lain"

Wookie menghela nafasnya, mencoba sabar karna sedari tadi_ namjachingu_nya itu terus menolak saran darinya. "Kau selalu menolak saran dariku, aku tidak semangat lagi…" Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie _chagi_.. _Hyung _sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menolak pilihanmu, tapi _Hyung_ benar-benar ingin memelihara hewan yang benar-benar berbeda"

"_Arraseo_" Wookie kembali melihat-lihat hewan yang benar-benar unik dan cocok untuk namjachingunya. Kali ini Yesung dan Wookie berpencar untuk mencari hewan peliharaan yang cocok untuk Yesung. Mereka berdua tampak serius melihat berbagai hewan yang lucu dan menggemaskan yang ada di_ Pet Shop_ itu.

~ YeWook is Real ~

Beberapa menit kemudian, semenjak YeWook berpencar. Yesung kembali menghampiri Wookie dengan hewan peliharaan yang tepat untuknya.

"Wookie, aku sudah menemukan hewan yang cocok untuk aku pelihara!"

"Hewan apa yang kau pi… ULAAAR?" teriak Wookie dengan pandangan takut pada ular yang sedang bergelayut ditangan Yesung. "Bagaimana? Ular ini lucu kan Wookie?" Yesung yang _pabbo_ karna tak menyadari ketakutan Wookie hanya terus mengelus ular yang berwarna kuning itu.

"Kau serius ingin memeliharanya _Hyung_?" tanya Wookie mencoba menahan ketakutannya. "Tentu saja, akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku memeliharanya di Dorm. Kau setujukan?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum yang terus terpajang dibibirnya.

"Karna kau menyukai hewan itu, tentu saja aku setuju. Tapi," Wookie berusaha memasang senyum diwajahnya "_Hyung_, kalau kau membeli hewan itu, lebih baik _Hyung_ tidur diluar bersamanya dan jangan pernah lagi masuk ke kamar, aku akan tidur sendiri.."

Yesung tercengang dengan pernyataan Wookie, dan tidak perlu perfikir terlalu lama, Yesung segera mengembalikan ular itu kedalam kandangnya.

'_Syukurlah kau masih bisa memilih pilihan yang tepat Hyung'_ gumam Wookie dalam hati dan mengibarkan(?) bendera kemenangannya.

"Kenapa kau kembalikan lagi ularnya _Hyung_?" tanya Wookie pura-pura tidak tau saat Yesung kembali mendatanginya, tapi kali ini dengan tangan kosong.

"Wookie _chagi_… jangan menggodaku. Mana mungkin aku memilih ular itu kalau aku tidak bisa sekamar denganmu. Lebih baik aku mati Wookie" jawab Yesung yang agak berlebihan menurut Wookie.

"Jadi, apa kau masih mau mencari hewan peliharaan lagi_ Hyung_?"

"tentu saja. Kita tidak boleh pulang ke Dorm dengan tangan kosong!"

Wookie membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya Hamster berwarna kecoklatan sedang berlari dikincir yang ada didalam kandangnya. "Yesung _hyung_… aku rasa ini cocok untukmu!"

Yesung mengarahkan matanya ke hewan yang Wookie maksud. Yesung menundukkan badannya untuk melihat hewan kecil itu dari dekat. Kali ini Yesung tampak begitu memikirkan dengan pilihan Wookie, "Bagaimana _Hyung_, kau setujukan?"

Yesung menatap Wookie dan Hamster itu secara bergantian, "Kau kenapa _Hyung_? Kau tidak setuju lagi dengan pilihanku kali ini yah?"

"Benar sekali. Kau dan Hamster ini, tidak ada bedanya! Didalam kamar kita tidak boleh ada yang sama denganmu" jawab Yesung santai.

"_MWO_? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyamakan aku dengan seekor Hamster, _Hyung_?"

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Wookie, bahkan sekarang Yesung kembali sibuk megamati setiap hewan yang ada ditempat itu.

"Mungkin, karna dia menganggap kalau kau sama imutnya dengan hamster ini" bisik pemilik_ pet shop_ tersebut kepada Wookie. Wookie tertunduk malu, _'aku tau aku memang imut, tapi apa harus disamakan denan hamster?'_ ucap Wookie dalam hati sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

~YeWook go Public~ :D

"Wookie-ah, kemarilah…" merasa dipanggil, Wookie mendekati Yesung yang sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah akuarium tapi tidak berisi air, tetapi pasir.

"Apa yang kau lihat _Hyung_?" tanya Wookie heran.

"Aku pelihara ini saja yah… Kau setuju kan?"

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya, "memangnya apa yang mau kau pelihara? Didalam akurium itu hanya ada pasir dan sebuah batu"

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "lihat baik-baik, ini bukan batu Wookie. Ini seekor anak kura-kura!"

"Kura-kura?" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa memeliharanya. Akan aku pastikan popularitas kura-kura ini akan mengalahkan Heebum dikalangan ELF. Wookie-_ah,_ kau belum menjawabku, kau setujukan kalau aku memelira kura-kura ini?"

Wookie yang melihat Yesung bagaikan seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan anaknya, akhirnya pun menyetujui pilihan Yesung.

Yesung menganggat kandang kura-kura itu, dan menatap bangga pada kura-kura yang ada didalam akuarium itu dan lebih tepatnya, didalam cangkang kura-kura itu! *berarti Yesung Cuma lihat cangkangnya doang!

Setelah berhasil menemukan hewan peliharaan. Yesung dan Wookie kembali ke Dorm.

"Kura-kura ini ingin kau beri nama apa _Hyung_?" tanya Wookie yang sedang memangku akuarium kura-kura itu saat diperjalanan menuju ke Dorm.

"Benar juga. Aku harus memberinya sebuah nama. Tapi apa yah?" Yesung tampak berpikir keras untuk menentukan nama yang tepat buat kura-kuranya.

"Karna kura-kura ini bentuknya kecil. Ah… Ddangkoma!" ucap Yesung semangat.

"Ddangkoma? Kedengarannya lucu, aku setuju _Hyung_!"

Sesampainya di Dorm lantai 11, dengan bangganya Yesung membawa kandang akuarium itu kehadapan semua member SuJu yang sedang ada diruang santai.

"Untuk apa kau membelinya _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi biasa saja.

"tentu saja untuk memeliharanya!"

"Kenapa kau memilih kura-kura _Hyung_?" kali ini giliran Sungmin.

"entahlah. Aku merasa dia membutuhkanku?"

Semua member menggaruk kepala mereka karna mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Harganya berapa _Hyung_?" Eunhyuk juga tidak mau ketinggalan untuk bertanya. "Tidak mahal. Harga nya pas untuk seekor kura-kura"

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya karna tidak setuju dengan perkataan Yesung. "Harganya 350.000 Won"

"Itu mahal sekali untuk ukuran kura-kura sekecil ini! Aku rasa kau ditipu oleh pemilik _pet shop_ itu _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun menduga-duga.

"Yesung yang pintar dan tampan ini tidak mungkin ditipu. Harga itu sudah sangat pas untuk ukuran kura-kura darat seperti Ddangkoma!"

"Ddangkoma?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Itu nama kura-kura yang diberikan Yesung_ hyung_!" mereka pun ber Oh ria.

~YeWook go Public~

"Baiklah.. aku akan menunjukkan ke kalian betapa menakjubkannya hewan peliharaanku ini dibandingkan dengan Heebum" Yesung melirik ke Heebum yang sedang tertidur disudut ruangan.

Yesung mengeluarkan Ddangkoma dari dalam kandang dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "Apa yang bisa kura-kura itu lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

1 menit

5 menit

15 menit

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya memandangi Ddangkoma. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik cangkang.

"Hoaaam, aku kekamar dulu" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kekamarnya. Kemudian juga disusul dengan KyuMin yang juga masuk ke kamar.

"_Hyung_, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur, kau jaga Ddangkoma baik-baik yah…" Wookie menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung, dan beranjak untuk tidur dikamar YEWOOK.

"_Hyuuung_! Dimana Hyukie?"

"Dikamar…" jawab Yesung seadanya.

"_Gomawo Hyung_. Tapi, kenapa kau memandangi batu seperti itu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung. Donghae sudah nyosor masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk.

Syyyuuuuu~

Hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela tepat mengenai rambut Yesung, membuatnya sedikit bergerak-gerak. "Aku tidak menyangka hewan ini akan lebih membosankan" gumam Yesung kepadanya angin.

Syyyuuuuu~

Angin menjawab gumaman Yesung.

~YeWook Got Married~

Tidak terasa Ddangkoma sudah seminggu tinggal di Dorm SuJu, lebih tepatnya di kamar YeWook, orang tua angkatnya #plaak.

"Ddangkoma, ayolah. Keluarkan kepalamu!" pinta Yesung kepada kura-kura yang sekarang ada ditelapak tangannya. "Apa enaknya berada didalam sana? Ayo keluar!"

"_Hyung_, main dengan Ddangkoma nya dilanjutin nanti saja. Ayo makan malam dulu, semua member sudah berkumpul dilantai 11"

"Wookie-_ah_.. kemarilah" Wookie pun mendekati Yesung yang sedang terduduk dilantai dengan kura-kura ditangan kecil Yesung.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Wookie yang ikut terduduk didepan kandang Ddangkoma.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau ada disini supaya Ddangkoma mau keluar dari cangkangnya"

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Ddangkoma… Sekarang _Eomma_ mu sudah disini. Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan_ Eomma_ mu.. Sekarang, keluarlah.. _Eomma_ sudah ada disini, dia juga ingin melihatmu. Kau tidak ingin membuat _Eomma_ mu yang cantik ini kecewa kan?"

Wookie tersenyum dengan tingkah _namjachingu_nya yang kelewat _pabbo_ itu. XD

"_Hyung_, jangan memaksanya untuk keluar kalau dia tidak mau"

"_Aniyo_ Wookie-_ah_.. Ddangkoma pasti akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dia pasti rugi jika tidak melihat wajah _Eomma _nya yang cantik", Rona merah terlihat dipipi mulus Wookie.

Wookie pun membantu Yesung untuk membujuk Ddangkoma agar keluar dari cangkang, "Ddangkoma.. Kalau kau anak yang berbakti, keluarkan kepalamu _ne_? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ jarang sekali melihat wajah imut mu itu"

Entah keajaiban dari mana, Akhirnya Ddangkoma mengeluarkan kepalanya dari cangkang. "Wookie_-ah_… Kau berhasil, kau berhasil membujuknya" Yesung mengelus pucuk kepala Ddangkoma yang kecil.

"Ddangkoma, _Eomma_ bangga padamu! Tetaplah seperti ini yah…" Wookie pun ikut mengelus cangkang kandang Ddangko.

"Wookie-_ah_… Walaupun Ddangkoma yang hanya seekor hewan bisa menurut perkataanmu dengan baik. Aku semakin tidak sabar jika kita sudah mempunyai anak sesungguhnya nanti. Pasti tingkahnya tidak jauh beda denganmu"

Rona merah semakin tampak dipipi Wookie, "Semoga saja kelak dia lebih mirip denganku _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti anak kita akan mempunyai tampang _pabbo_ seperti mu"

"Sempat-sempatnya mengataiku. Tapi biarlah, aku rela-rela saja jika kau yang mengataiku, bagiku itu semua adalah pujian" Wookie terkekeh dengan alasan Yesung.

"Karna kau sudah berhasil membuat Ddangkoma keluar dari kandangnya, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah Wookie"

"Mana?" tanya Wookie dengan antusias. "Ini untukmu"

Yesung mendekatnya wajahnya kewajah Wookie, dengan refleks Wookie memejamkan matanya. Wookie pun merasakan kalau bibirnya disentuh dengan lembut oleh bibir Yesung. Yesung memagut bibir Wookie, dan Wookie pun membalas dengan mengulum bibir bawah Yesung. "mmmph" wookie mendesah kecil, dan Yesung pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wookie. Menikmati setiap inci yang ada didalam gua hangat itu. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, dan ciuman itu takkan berakhir kalau mereka tidak memerlukan oksigen.

"kau manis sekali Wookie" goda Yesung.

"_Hyung_, lihat Ddangkoma!" Yesung pun melihat Ddangkoma yang masih ada ditelapak tangannya, sekarang kura-kura kecil itu sudah masuk lagi ke dalam cangkangnya. "Dia pasti malu melihat orang tuanya sedang bermesraan"

"Makanya, lain kali jangan lakukan itu didepan Ddangkoma, _Hyung_"

"Sekarang Ddangkoma sudah masuk lagi kecangkangnya. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" pinta Yesung dengan tampang mesum.

"Aku kan datang kesini untuk menyuruhmu makan malam bersama yang lainnya _Hyung. Kajja_, sebelum mereka memarahi kita karna terlalu lama menunggu _Hyung_" Wookie pun menarik paksa tangan Yesung.

"Sebentar saja Wookie-_ah_"

"Andwae!" Wookie tetap bersih keras tidak mau menuruti perkataan Yesung.

"Yesung! Kalau kau tidak segera keluar. Aku akan meminta Shindong untuk memakan jatah makananmu!" omel Leeteuk dari luar.

"Tidak akan ku biarkaaaaan!" Yesung pun segera keluar dari kamar setelah mendengar ancaman dari sang_ Leader_.

"Gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku Leeteuk _Hyung_. Ddangkoma, _Appa _mu itu mesum sekali" setelah itu Wookie menyusul Yesung keluar.

Sepertinya Ddangkoma harus membiasakan dirinya untuk beradaptasi dengan makhluk aneh 4dimensi seperti Yesung.

`END`

.

.

.

.

.

Fufufufu… bagaimana dengan FF Oneshoot ini?

Pastinya GaJe banget yah? Ayo, berikan Review kalian tentang FF ini..

Yang Review saya doakan bisa nonton SS5!

Saya tunggu yah Review nya…


End file.
